Deviation
by OCDness
Summary: Part one of the series "Somewhere out there". Volkner is tired of day to day life. Jasmine is trying to get away from a desperate reality. What begins as an insignificant daily routine soon becomes something much more. Alexandrianshipping VolknerxJasmine
1. Give me a break!

Alright so this is the first part of a series I am making called "Somewhere out there". The series will be predominantly Alexandrianshipping (VolknerXJasmine), especially in part one. However there might be some Palletshipping later on (You won't find out how that will tie into the story until part 2 ;P )

Also, by parts I don't mean chapters (in case anyone was wondering). Each part will probably average out at about 5 chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Edit: Changed the format for easier reading.

* * *

Boredom.

Apathy.

Lethargy.

Those are all words that could describe my life. Once upon a time I had spirit, and promise. I had an ambition to be the best. I got pretty far too, all the way to the second member of the elite four. Now I sit in the gym all day, doing _anything_ to distract me from my miserable life.

I've tried many things to cure my boredom over the years. First, there was the painting. Out of my boredom I painted the _entire_ gym myself. And I mean every square inch, top to bottom ceiling included, three coats per wall. Eventually though, I got bored with the colour, so I did it all again...and again...and _again._ If I hadn't stopped after being hospitalized for the fumes, the gym walls would most likely be an inch thick.

Then came the clothes. When I couldn't re-design the gym, I re-designed myself. I mean, every gym leader has a style right? For a few months I was changing my look every time I got a new idea. It got so bad that my gym trainers stopped trying to keep up. I kept that habit up until I got a visit from Flint one day. He took one look at my excuse for an outfit and burst out laughing. Needless to say that I've stuck to my original style since then.

Now, it's the traps. I've become obsessed with finding ways to trick, trump and trap my challengers. I know I'm starting to get carried away, but I don't care. I've even been reprimanded by the league committee a few times, because _apparently_ my mazes are a bit too difficult. I don't mind though, that just gives me an excuse to remodel again. Currently, I've been working on a particularly fiendish trap which includes warp panels, trap doors and a rather malevolent electric bidoof.

I was just adjusting the input on the warp panels when Flint walked up behind me.

"Don't tell me you're making an other one? My hair is still fried from that last stunt you pulled with the invisible electric fence!" I sniggered and faced him

"Oh come on! The voltage was like, nothing! And besides, how can you possibly tell if your hair is fried? It's puffier than a mareep!" He crossed his arms

"Ha ha very funny. But seriously Volt, I really think you should give the renovations a rest and get out more, I mean you have all this vacation time saved up and you never use any of it." I frowned

"Yeah and who am I going to visit, my father? Oh yeah, that's _exactly_ what I need."

He sat down on the chair next to me as I went back to work .

"Okay, granted, visiting your old man would be like locking a seviper and a zangoose in a closet. But you can't just sit here and no nothing! Besides, you don't _have_ to visit your family you know. Time with your kin does not a vacation make." I lifted my head from my work and raised an eyebrow. He always tries to sound smart when he's got an idea, _tries_ being the operative word.

"What would you suggest?" He smiled

"In a few weeks there's going to be a World wide cruise leaving from Snowpoint. It's going to stop at every major beach in every continent, it's awesome!" I sighed

"Flint, if I'm bored _here_ what will I possibly find to do on a cruise?" at that, Flint's smile became even more devious

" There's going to be _girls_. Girls in _bikinis_." I sighed again.

Flint's always been like a big brother to me. He helped me through my crushing defeat against the elite four and then got me an interview for a gym leader position at the ripe age of fourteen. The one aspect of my life I wish he wouldn't mess with was my love life. "I'm not going to go on a cruise alone just to get girls. And even if that was of any particular interest, it still doesn't change the way I feel about boats" I stated lamely.

At that, he visibly deflated. "Shoot, I forgot about that" I smiled faintly

"don't worry about it man, you were only trying to help" He looked at me apologetically

"No, it's more than that." he sighed "Look, I was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this" I put down my wrench and looked directly at him

"come to what Flint?" He looked right at me

"The league says that if you don't take a vacation, they'll _make_ you take one". My eyes widened "They're going to do _what_?"

He got up and walked over to where I was working " Look, they aren't going to fire you. They just think you really need to take a break, and to be honest I have to agree with them. Leaders are _supposed _to take breaks every once in a while. When was the last time you took a vacation? Three years ago?" "And you remember how badly that went." I retorted.

"Like I said, you don't _have _to visit your father."

I closed the fuse box and slumped into in the now vacant seat, pouting.

"I guess you're right" he smiled again, trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course I am. I mean how can you stand looking at these grey walls every single day?" My mouth twitched up at the corners

"It is not _grey_, it's faded moss". I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely better than that god awful red-orange colour it was before". I sat up and smirked

"If I remember correctly, that one was the exact same colour as you hair" He gave a smirk to match mine

"Ha ha, aren't you funny"

"I try, I try. By the way, how much time do I have to plan all of this? I wasn't really anticipating a vacation in the near future" His face became pensive once again.

"They're giving you two weeks before they drag your sorry butt out of here" I sighed

"Alright I'll figure something out" He smiled

"I knew you'd come around. Alright I'm off, we've got a challenger coming soon and as I hear it, this one's a real firecracker."

"have fun" he turned around to leave ."Hey, Flint?"

"yeah"

"thanks for coming" he smiled again

"Anytime man" and at that, he left.


	2. Beauty on the beach

Alright here's where the shipping comes in.

Read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

I got off work at five like I always do, but tonight I was fuming. I'd wanted to get my anger out about this hole vacation thing, but no challengers showed up today. So there I was, frustrated. After a bit of silent contemplation, I decided to talk a walk on the beach to blow off some steam. I walked down the incline behind the gym until I reached the sand.

As the sand parted beneath my feet, I smiled. Not many people knew this about me but I love the beach at Sunyshore. Its not like any beach in the world. Unlike the name suggested, Sunyshore had a cool climate for most of the year, which left the beach mostly deserted. I inhaled deeply as the breeze brought the divine smell of saltwater to my nose.

These people don't know what they're missing, but that is fine with me. The cold and the almost constant cloud cover may make it unpopular, but they're also part of it's charm. I wandered aimlessly on the beach for a while until I saw something out of the ordinary: A girl dressed in white, standing on the beach. I blinked, I must just be imagining this. No one ever comes here.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked, but the figure still stood there, staring out into the sea._ Hmm... well this is unorthodox_. The closer I got to the girl, the more I could take her in. She was a little less than a head shorter than me, with flowing hazelnut hair that stopped at her waist, and two short pigtails were coming from behind two round orange hair clips. She was wearing a sensible white dress which flowed in the wind. I suspect she must have heard me coming, but made no sign to acknowledge it.

"Uh...Hi." I started, not comfortable with introductions "I don't think I've seen you around before, are you visiting Sunyshore?" there was a pause as she took a deep breath

"yes, I am." she said simply, with a voice that was quiet yet unbelievably sweet. I thought that was all she was going to say until she took another breath and said " I'm Jasmine, the gym leader from Olivine, and I am on vacation."

A gym leader huh? I've heard about the leaders from the Johto region before, and if I remember correctly Jasmine was third from the top. I just didn't remember her being so pretty... "Well then as gym leader of this town, I, Volkner, welcome you to Sunnyshore." her mouth turned up slightly at the corners. "That's nice, but I've already been here a week" she stated, somewhat amused. Well, that certainly shut me up. She'd been here a week? How could I not have noticed her before? Maybe Flint was right, I've seriously got to get out more.

Oblivious to my inner rambling, the girl slowly sat down on the cool sand, all the wile keeping her eyes on the crashing waves of navy blue sea. As I stood there, uneasy, I was faced with a dilemma: I felt as though our _conversation_ _, _for lack of a better word, didn't really end. In other words, I was kind of getting a vibe that she wanted me to stay. On the other hand, she didn't exactly invite me to sit down with her either. So I was left standing there, quite awkwardly, trying to figure out something to say.

After weighing my options I asked "would you like some company?". At that, she looked up at me, smiled sweetly, and patted the ground next to her. I sat down quietly and looked at the vast expanse of water. I don't know how much time passed without either of us saying anything. It could have been an hour, it could have been five minutes, but that wasn't the part that was really strange. What was weird was that even though none of us said anything, it wasn't awkward.

I've always been introverted. I've never liked talking to others because I could never find the right thing to say. Flint though, I can bare because he's like the brother I never had, not to mention he only drops by every once in a while. Why then, do I not feel uncomfortable around Jasmine? I mean, we just met. We're practically strangers! Yet, somehow I feel completely at ease next to her.

Maybe because she's pretty? Hmm. That's a thought. Flint always acts different around pretty girls. I decided to chance a glance at the girl next to me. She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. I saw something in her deep blue eyes that I almost didn't recognize. After a moment, I realized it was sadness.

All of a sudden I had this strange feeling. It felt like my heart had swelled so much that it was going to explode. What was I feeling? I've never felt this before. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to find out what was making her so sad and make it go away. Without thinking it through, I asked "why did you take a vacation?" I felt her take a deep breath beside me as I looked back to the crashing waves.

Great, that was a stupid question. She was obviously upset, why on earth would she tell a total stranger the reason for her getaway? Then she opened her mouth.

"I came because my ampharos died"she said bluntly. "She was the first pokemon I ever caught".

I was shocked. Losing a pokemon, now that's something _major_. I tried to imagine the thought of losing my raichu and even just the _thought_ was too much to bare. I could understand why she would need to get away.

For a while we just sat there while I figured out what to say. Finally, I said "I can't imagine what you must be going through". She kept her eyes fixed on the waves while she took another deep breath. She didn't speak though, she just sat there in thought for a while until she whispered

"It's like losing a part of yourself". I nodded, because there was just nothing you could say to that.

We stayed completely quiet until I noticed that the stars were coming out. I was just wondering whether I should leave when she stood up. I followed suit, and she said " I'll be here tomorrow", turned around, and walked away. I stayed there looking at her retreating figure until I couldn't see the white dress through the darkness.

When I finally turned to walk home, I felt a strange mixture of excitement and warmth boil up in my stomach. When I reached the pavement I looked back to the direction the girl had left in, I said to no one in particular "Until tomorrow."


	3. Parting ways

Hey, guys. Sorry for the massive wait. Anyway, This chapter will be longer than the others (and more fluffy).

Also, feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fic so I'd like to know what you think, be it good, bad or ugly.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

_This is really becoming a routine now,_ I thought to myself. It had been five days since I met Jasmine on the beach and since then we met on the beach every day after work. In those five days I had noticed a lot of things about the girl.

Firstly, she wasn't a big talker. _That_ I had known since the moment we met. When we sat on the beach that first time she barely said a word at all, and I soon came to realize that she enjoyed silence much more than conversation. This preference of hers suited me just fine though.

What's more, I couldn't help but notice the little quirk she had of taking a deep breath every time she spoke. It was almost as if she could never make it through a sentence without it. I didn't mind though, It was actually quite endearing.

However, despite her obvious disdain for verbal communication, she did open her mouth every once in a while to say something. Usually her comments had to do with random thoughts, basically whatever had popped into her head at the time. This is how I learned things about her.

Over the past few meeting I've learned that she loves steel types, sand, gloomy skies, autumn and pale colours, she dislikes coffee, video games, letters, having her picture taken, loud music and anything sour. She said something about her father once too, I could tell she really missed him.

I sighed, our meeting was only an hour away but I was already nervous with anticipation. _What will she think of my gift? Is it too much? Will she feel like talking today? Is my hair okay? Wait, did I just worry about my hair? Ugh, I'm turning into Flint..._ I was so caught up in my thoughts, I barely registered that someone was talking to me.

As my thoughts drifted back to the present, I caught something in the conversation about a pikachu costume. I blanched. "WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" I yelled, shooting out of my seat like a bullet. "Listen, it was one night and I was drunk! It was all Flint's idea! " I pleaded. He gave me a confused look.

"Uh, Sir, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I-I...What are you talking about?" I stammered.

"I was just telling you that some some of the younger gym trainers wanted to know if it was against gym policy to wear a pikachu costume to work. It seems that those costumes have become all the rage among children." He looked at me as if he was questioning my sanity.

I blushed. "Err, right. Yeah sure let them wear whatever they want. Is that all?"

"Well, there were a few more things but I thing I'll come back when you're less...distracted."he said.

"Uh, thanks" I mumbled.

He was about to leave when he turned and said "With all due respect sir, I think a vacation is exactly what you need right now."

_Damn, I forgot all about the vacation!_ I thought angrily. _I haven't even made any plans yet. _I looked up at the clock and smiled. Jasmine would be there already. Before heading out, I picked up my coat. It was supposed to get pretty cold today and the beach was notorious for it's frigid weather. With that, I locked up the gym and walked to the beach, butterflies in my stomach and gift in hand.

As I made my way to our usual spot, I noticed that she had already take a seat. I took my customary place beside her and looked out to the waves.

"Hello" I said softly, glancing at Jasmine. She gave me a small, yet unbelievably warm smile.

"Hi" she said. It was barely a whisper. Just then, the wind picked up and sent a gust of cold air straight at us. She shuddered from the cold.

I looked at her again and frowned, she hadn't put on a coat before coming. How long at she been out here in the cold? I quickly shrugged out of my coat and handed it to her. Then she frowned and took a breath.

"You'll get cold." she said.

"You need it more than I do" I insisted. "And I have my jacket remember?"

She sighed and put the coat on, letting the heavy fabric droop on her petite frame.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" I replied with a smile. This was the longest conversation we had ever had up to that point so I was felling pretty good despite the cold. After a while I picked up the box I had wrapped her gift in and handed it to her.

"This is for you" I said.

She smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You really shouldn't have, I hope you didn't go to any trouble to get this"

"None at all, it's one of my hobbies actually. Go ahead, open it." I insisted. I had figured she probably didn't like people buying things for her, so I made something myself.

She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a metal sculpture of a single rose, complete with leaves and dulled thorns. She picked it up carefully and observed it. After an other deep breath, looked up at me and said "It's beautiful, thank you."

In that moment, my heart almost exploded with warmth. Her beautiful blue eyes were glistening with emotion and I forgot all of my worries for the time being. I had made her happy. She continued to stare at the flower for a bit. Suddenly, her expression changed from amazement to sadness. Concerned, I felt the need to ask her what was wrong but before I could speak she took an other breath.

"I have to return to Olivine" she said, sighing. I deflated instantly. Damn, I should have seen this coming. I mean, she's been here for about two weeks now and that's the standard for gym leader holidays. I guess I was getting so used to our little routine, of seeing her pleasant little smile everyday, watching her eyes glide over the wave tops, taking in their beauty. I was so sad that it had to come to and end.

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, The ferry leaves at three" she answered just as quietly.

And with that I wondered if she was just as sad about her imminent departure as I was. _She just lost her best friend! _My mind screamed. _You had absolutely nothing to do with it._ I looked at her then just in time to meet her gaze. She quickly turned a delightful shade of red and whipped her head away faster than I had ever seen her do anything before.

_Did she just blush...because of me? _My mind entertained the idea of her having feelings for me. Then an unexpected question formed itself in my thoughts: How exactly did I feel about her? Before I could even begin to think about my answer she spoke again.

"I...wish I could stay but, I need to um, pack" she stated nervously. Damn. I nodded and got up quickly so I could help her up. I loved the feel of her soft hand on mine so much, I actually forgot to let go. After a minute, she began blushing again and I realized my foolish mistake. I quickly pulled my hand away from hers and into my pocket so it wouldn't betray me again. As her regular colouring returned, she looked down and took a particularly deep breath.

"So... I guess this is goodbye?" I panicked. I didn't know why, but I couldn't just let her leave like that.

Before I knew it, the words were already coming out of my mouth.

"Could we meet tomorrow? Before you leave?" I said. At that, she looked up at me, smiled and nodded ever so slightly. "I have my lunch break around noon. Could I meet you then?" Again, a nod. This time, I smiled. "Until tomorrow then" I said happily before we parted ways. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I faintly heard someone say "Until tomorrow" from somewhere in the distance.


	4. Solutions

My thoughts were on steroids that night. _How do I feel about her? _The question plagued my mind for hours. I mean, I knew I _liked_ her but to what extent? None of the girls Flint tried to hook me up with ever made me feel like this. I went on and on like this all night.

I was really out of it at work that day. Ok, I definitely had strong feelings for her and she _might_ have some kind of feelings for me. As amazing as that may be she is leaving to go back home, on an other continent no less! Even if I did decide to pursue this, it definitely wouldn't work. What would we do? Pen pal it?

As usual my aide was going on about something absolutely trivial to my life. I tried to listen, but I was too zoned out to care. That is, until he mentioned something about my vacation. Ugh. That damned trip. How could I think about that when I had Jasmine plaguing my mind?

"Wait a second" I said, not realizing I had spoken aloud.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"The league said I could go wherever I want for my vacation, right?" I asked.

"Yes sir, anywhere sir." he replied firmly.

I could feel my face light up instantly. I shot up out of my chair in an instant.

"Tell the employees they'll be on paid leave for the next two weeks starting immediately and wipe the dust off the the away sign!" I said more enthusiastically than I had ever said anything in my life.

"So I take it you've decided where you're going sir?" he said curiously.

"Yes I have. Tell the league I'm going to Olivine."

* * *

Within minutes, my carefully organized closet had been turned upside down and my room with it. As I rummaged through an exceptionally large pile on the floor I grew more and more frustrated. _Really? I could have sworn it was just here!_ It appears finding my shirt was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated.

I looked up as I heard movement from a pile near the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Flint managed

"I'm preparing for nuclear winter" I said said sarcastically "have you seen my green shirt?"

"I'm not sure I can see anything in this mess, when did you get so much stuff?" Flint replied, incredulous.

"I don't get rid of anything, Remember? Hand me those jeans will you?" I was so buried in the pile, I couldn't see his face.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" Flint asked as he handed me the faded jeans.

"Unless you've forgotten, I've been given a deadline to get by butt out of here" I reminded him.

That wasn't exactly the reason for my whirlwind packing, but he didn't have to know that.

Flint sighed

"It's not like they are going to kick you out the minute the seven days are up." he said, irritated

"They just want to know that you'll take some time off, no need to unleash the hurricane"

I scoffed

"Shame, maybe then there would be some action around here"

"Yeah, yeah, life is so boring, bane of existence, yada, yada."

As I stuffed the last crumpled item into my suitcase, I took a last glance at the clock. 11:50, perfect.

I carried the bag out of the room with an exasperated flint on my tail.

"So you aren't even going to tell me where you are going?" He asked, irritated.

I felt bad. I usually tell flint everything, why then was I hiding my intentions now? He was the one who was so adamant about finding me a girl after all.

"I'm going to Olivine" I stated confidently. I waited for a response, but he just stood there with his arms crossed looking sceptical. My confidence faded.

"I'm taking a break, just like you said" I added as I grabbed my coat. I was being a bit defensive, but it wasn't like I was lying.

"And this has nothing to do with Jasmine?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

_Damn it._

"How...?" I started but the answer was obvious. Gym leaders had to notify the league when they were on vacation and he's one of the elite here. Of course he knew.

He smiled "You should have known I'd notice your new found spark" he said playfully, "I haven't seen you this keyed up since your league challenge." I deflated.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You have no idea" he grinned evilly, "So, how far did you get?"

I froze, dumbstruck. "what?"

"have you had -"

"NO" I couldn't even believe our conversation had taken this turn. "I barely know her!" I yelled exasperated.

"And yet you are about to follow her to Olivine?" his was voice tinged with concern and disbelief

It was then that I saw how ridiculously idiotic I was being. I wasn't even sure she _liked_ me. What was I doing? Flint noticed my change in mood and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that I'm not happy you found a girl, I really am. But you've got to look out for yourself. Have you even asked her if following her to Olivine would be ok?"

I couldn't answer him, I just bit my lip.

"Look, I get it. She's a beauty, but jumping headlong into the unknown unprepared isn't the smartest thing to do. You are acting like your father. Will the thrill you felt a minute ago be able to cheer you up if she rejects you?"

I looked up at him now and saw that he was right. I was so foolish to think that after a few days she would suddenly be ok with me following her halfway around the globe.

"Flint, I just... I've just never felt this way before" I said, trying to justify my insanity.

"And that's what ever person who falls for the first time says. There will be others, trust me."

_Was he right? _I though about it. There are certainly other girls out there. But they would never be the bashful, quiet girl I met at the beach that day and for that girl I had to try. I suddenly found myself running out the door.


End file.
